


can robots be gay?

by yagamipda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagamipda/pseuds/yagamipda
Summary: bottom text
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, pregame saiibo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	can robots be gay?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a few months ago befcause im a big homo pre-game saihara kinnie!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> anyway this kind of fucks but yknow i hope yall like it anyway. sorry for not uploading. my minimum wage job is crushing me like a bug

Saihara and Kiibo sat at the lunch table together, Saihara rambling on about the latest Danganronpa season while Kiibo listened attentively as he always did. For a moment, Saihara was uncharacteristically silent. "Hey." "Hm?" "Do you have anyone you like?" He asked bluntly, looking at Kiibo with a blank expression. Kiibo glanced away, unable to hide a small smile. "Yes, I like many people… But, you mean romantically, right? ...I guess I do like one person." He said, seemingly thinking out loud. Saihara perked up a little, leaning forward and giving his friend a large, slightly scary-looking grin. By now, Kiibo knew that he was harmless, just a little strange. "Really? What is it?" He asked. 

Kiibo hesitated, looking away from Saihara. "I-I can't tell you." Saihara leaned in even closer, standing up and sitting across the table nearly. "So you do mean like a crush or something?" He asked excitedly. "Tell me!" He leaned closer to Kiibo, their noses nearly touching. Kiibo glanced away, flustered by the sudden contact and the badgering. 

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Saihara paused, sitting back for a moment and seeming to get lost in his thoughts. Kiibo thought that was a little bit concerning. It was always a bad sign when Saihara actually started thinking for once. It was almost certain that he was going to do something stupid. 

"Well, can you answer one of my other questions then?"

"Depends?" Kiibo crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. 

"Can you feel this?" Saihara asked as he leaned back in, blindly jabbing and scratching anywhere he could get to on Kiibo's torso, his hands moving as quick as frightened spiders. 

Nearly instantly, Kiibo jerked back, nearly knocking the chair over in an attempt to get away from Saihara's sudden attack. He let out an undignified yowl akin to an angry cat, wrapping his arms around his midsection and trying to wriggle his way away from Saihara. 

"GHHK- F-FUCK YOU!" He yelped, slapping at the other boy's hands vigorously through suppressed laughter. 

"Sure, when?" Saihara responded, giving Kiibo that shitty, unsettling grin he always had plastered on his stupid sweaty face. "I'm totally up for it."

That, however, only managed to make Kiibo even more frenetic in his attempts to get away. Ah, at least he could pass off the embarrassment on the tickling. 

"TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! AACK!" Kiibo gasped as Saihara's hands slid under his arms. 

"Last chance, motherfucker. Tell me who it is!" He stuck his tongue out as if concentrating, keeping his hands tensed and ready. "I'll fucking decimate you." 

"Okay- Okay, fuck, shit. Just get your crusty little hands off me." He wheezed, slumping back in his chair with the remnants of a stretched grin on his face. "Ghhk…" 

"...Okay, well, who is it?" Saihara asked, the brightness in his eyes only getting more intense as he stared at Kiibo, taking both of the AI's hands in his own. "Come on, I'm your best friend, you should totally just tell me… I won't tell them anything, but I will keep an eye out to make sure they don't hurt you… Ufufu…" 

"Ech. Stop doing that weird Monokuma laugh. It doesn't even sound like him." Kiibo said, trying to pass off his bemusement as disdain. Saihara huffed, growing impatient once again.

"Well… You know him." Kiibo lamely admitted, glancing at the floor. Hmm. The floor here… seems to be made of floor. He tried his best to think about anything but what he was doing… To no avail. He felt the light plates in his face ignite thanks to how flustered this whole situation got him.

"I know him? Is it Ouma-kun? Oh, fuck, I bet it is." Saihara cocked his head dramatically to the side like a confused puppy. "Ah, but maybe it's…" 

"It's not Ouma-kun. I'll give you another hint. He's in this room right now." 

Well, considering that the bell had rung a few minutes ago, Saihara didn't really have any guess.

"...Yourself? You wanna go fuck yourself? Is this a joke?" Saihara asked, before breaking into raucous laughter. "You're just fucking with me? I gotta hand it to you-"

"No, stupid! It's you!" He covered his mouth, glancing at the ground with great humiliation. Well. There we go.

It took Saihara a minute to realize what Kiibo just said, before he let out a startled "Y-EEEEEEEEEEEK!" and jumped out of his chair. Before Kiibo could endure himself for the energetic, erratic rejection he was about to get, Saihara grabbed his face and kissed him roughly on the lips. Startled as he was, this was… much better than what he had expected.

"You should've - hah… - you should've told me sooooo much earlier! I've been thinking of you so much… I never would've thought you'd like a filthy rat like me!" 

Taken aback by the response, Kiibo paused for a moment, before replying, "I wish YOU would've told me… And… don't talk about yourself that way. You're not a filthy rat."

Ignoring the admonishment, Saihara was still grinning ear to ear. "Anyway, are we boyfriends now? Yes?" 

"Yeah."

"Wow! I totally thought I'd die alone as a kissless virgin. I mean, I probably still will, but-"

Kiibo cut him off. "...Hey, don't say that. That's my boyfriend you're talking about, you know."


End file.
